Paying in Naivety
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I'm only messing with you...Detective..." Sara said huskily, her tongue running over her lip, her eyes watching him intently waiting for his next move.


Oh yes- another Sara/Vartann fic.

Hope you all like it- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Paying in Naivety**

The sun beat down from the clear mid-day skies irritating Sara's pale skin as she walked back and forth from their crime scene to the department issue Denali. It felt as if they had been at the scene for days slowly shifting through the hoarded items of a victim who had been forgotten- his body left to decompose in a motel for days before someone called about a 'smell'. Greg stood by the driver's seat door, his sunglasses covering his eyes but still seemed to be squinting against the light.

"You mind if I take the evidence back?" He asked in a raspy voice, anxious to get out of the sun.

"No go for it- I'll finish up here and get a lift back...that okay?" She responded and then turned her attention to the Detective that had been standing silently beside her his eyes focused on the small notebook in his hand.

"Sure..." Vartann responded awkwardly, not fully grasping what he was agreeing too. Had he known- he would probably have said no- it wasn't that he didn't like Sara- the problem lay in how much he did like her.

He'd barely noticed her before; Catherine had always been the star for him, catching his attention with seductive looks and flirty smiles. But as time as passed, as the scars Catherine had left upon his heart began to heal he saw her- really saw her. He began noticing the way her legs seemed to go on for days, the way she smirked, pursed her lips, her eyes lit up. It was wrong he knew that- she was married. They barely knew each other. But he'd started to imagine her in less than innocent situations and the further he attempted to distance himself from these thoughts the more prominent they had become. He'd blame it on the sexual frustration that had become a prominent part of his current predicament. Whatever the reason he knew it had to stop.

And spending time- alone- with her while the summer heat had her stripping off layers of clothing most certainly was not helping.

Greg drove off into the desert they were both left standing watching the dirt and sand the tiers kicked up. Sara turned to him with a small smile realising that soon they were going to be in the air conditioned buildings of the Las Vegas Police Department rather than the grim buildings of a Vegas motel.

"Give it a once over?" Sara asked her eyes turning back to the door for the main entrance. He couldn't help himself. His eyes ran from her feet up, she'd taken her vest of revealing the thin material of the white t-shirt she had on underneath- he could see the race lace of her bra.

"Sounds good..." Vartann nodded following her back into the motel. He couldn't stop himself; his eyes followed the curve of her spine, resting on arse.

They stopped in their tracks the sound of screams ringing through their ears. Sara turned back to him her expression that of concern. His hand reached for his gun and he indicated for her to follow him as he tracked the noise to one of the rooms.

"Police...open up." He shouted but the door didn't open and the screams persisted. Glancing nervously at Sara he indicated for her to move away as he broke down the door. Splinters flew off the rotting wood as the confides of the room were exposed.

"Please help us..." A red faced man pleaded.

"We...can't get untangled." The woman explained.

Sara and Vartann attempted to suppress a laugh as the tangled couple came into view. They were knotted together, their limbs being restricted by ropes and handcuffs. After untying them the pair headed out of the room back.

"We...got carried away..." The wife explained as the two were leaving the room.

"Amateurs..." Sara muttered, rolling her eyes as they walked back to their crime scene having freed the lovers from their tangle. She caught the detective's questioning eye- lifting a delicate eyebrow and flashing him her infamous half smile.

"So...you're into that sort of stuff..." He asked closing the door behind him as Sara stood ahead of him observing blood spatter. He knew it was wrong asking, he could barely handle the fantasies he'd been currently having- imaging Sara tied up and his whim was not going to help him get over this...infatuation...he had developed with her.

"You could say that..." She turned back to him with a devilish grin before doing a come-hither motion with her finger- the motion causing his heart to miss a beat.

"See that?" Sara asked pointing to some of the blood on the wall.

"Yeah..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Suggests our vic. was still mobile after the first blow..." She took a step towards him, her upper body almost brushing his. "His girlfriend was lying..." She muttered huskily into his ear. Sara had began noticing the way he'd been checking her out recently but remained silent over the issue not wanting to push it further finding it amusing.

"I'll see if I can rattle her cage." He said attempting not to let his body respond to her proximity.

"Cages- huh- are you into _that _sort of stuff?" She asked with a devilish grin knowing full well that she was getting under his skin.

"Uhm..." He didn't respond, his blue eyes wide with surprise at the way she was taunting him. Her getting married, settling down had changed his views of her- but the woman that was standing before him had not changed a bit since saying her vows.

"I'm only messing with you...Detective..." Sara said huskily, her tongue running over her lip, her eyes watching him intently waiting for his next move.

"Yeah...yeah...We better head back." He responded quietly heading out the door desperate to get some air. Sara pouted at him for not playing into her little game but smirked when she realised how satisfying it would finally be to break all of his barriers down.

He had parked his car in the abandoned small side ally between the motel and the bar next door, hoping that the small amount of shade would stop the inside heating up like an oven. The cover provided perfect opportunity Sara thought to herself, her eyes making sure there were no on lookers.

"When was the last time you had any fun?" She asked once they had reached the car as she placed her kit in the trunk. Sara knew just how hard Catherine's leaving had hit him but he hadn't talked about it, brushing the issue under the carpet while clearly suffering the consequences.

"What do you mean?" Vartann shrugged placing his hands in his pockets, watching Sara as she made her way to the passenger side door. His feet moved without him wanting to and he found himself standing square in front of her.

"You need to loosen up a bit Lou" she said loosening his tie with a seductive smile. "I could help you with that ...or if you prefer...I could tie you up."

"Sara..." He growled stepping towards her, his hands on either side of her. "What are you doing?"

"Am I being a bad girl Detective?" She asked in a low voice; her eyes narrowed tilting her head back exposing the skin of her neck.

Vartann couldn't help it- he placed his lips on hers and pressed his body against hers the car providing just the resistance he needed. Prising her lips open he explored the inside of her mouth, the taste of coffee and cigarettes now settling on his tongue. Sara gave everything he was giving- and the fact that the passion hadn't just been stuck in his fantasises provided him with some small sense of satisfaction.

"Are you going to cuff me Detective?" Sara breathlessly asked pulled away from him. With a growl he turned her around placing his cuffs around her wrist trying his best not to hurt her.

"Oh please...Is there anything I can do to persuade you to let me go? You can't let a girl like me go to jail Detective..." Her voice displaying mock helplessness, she slowly turned around to face him giving him a wicked smile before slowly sinking to her knees.

"Sara..." He groaned rolling his head back attempting to gauge what was happening, attempting to take control again but she simply just shuffled closer to him. With an anxious look he undid his belt and then his trousers; glancing down at her nervously before moving them out of the way. He gasped as Sara's took him into her mouth whole, her tongue swirling around the head of his penis, tracing patterns on his length as she started up a rhythm. He removed himself from her mouth, pulling Sara up by her shoulders planting a hungry kiss on her lips while undoing the cuffs. He struggled with his keys as one hand slipped into Sara's panties rubbing over her eliciting a moan from her lips.

Vartann brought her body close to his as he opened the car door, collapsing in the passenger seat pulling her down on to his lap, his hands tracing slowly down her back as he kissed her. Sara pushed his shirt off his shoulders, moving his trousers further out of the way. The rough skin of his palms travelled up her stomach inching towards her chest- he broke their kiss and pulled her t-shirt over her head before throwing it aside. Sara tugged at his wrists pulling them up towards the head rest of the seat and with a fiendish smile she cuffed his hands above his head.

"Promise you won't tell anyone..." Sara unhooked the clasps on the front of her bra holding both ends before leaning in to mutter in his ear- the words came out in a hoarse whisper. She pulled back slowly letting the bra straps slid down her arm exposing her chest to his lustful eyes. Sara removed her trousers next her bare legs on their side of Vartann's as she hovered slightly above him in nothing but her panties.

"I want to touch you..." He growled attempting unsuccessfully to free his hands. Sara bit her lip and nodded. She traced her fingers over her collar bone, slowly letting them trail down to her breasts where she paused to pinch her nipples before she went further. A gasp escaped her lips as she rubbed her finger tips slowly over her clit and then again when her fingertips dipped lower and entering her.

"I need you Sara..." He seemed to be pleading with her to end the torture to finally let him have her- all of her.

She looked at him with hooded eyes before slowly removing her panties, lingering to memorise the moment before she finally gave him what he wanted using her hand to guide him- the feel of being inside her causing his heart rate to double.

The groan that escaped his lips ran through Sara like a shiver as her body adjusted- she began slowly lifting herself up and down but soon the fervour, the need to reach oblivion became too much and her movements sped up. Touching herself in small circular motions as she moved, Sara planted a passionate kiss on Vartann's lips to silence herself as she steadily grew tighter around him. Her orgasm snuck up on her a loud moan escaping her mouth as she stilled breathlessly resting her head on his shoulder, her muscles clenching around him over and over until he was dragged under too feeling the overwhelming wave of his release crash over his body. Her name found itself into the hot, heavy air that lingered in the confined space.

Vartann glanced at her, his eyes wide with shock about what had just happened between them. Never in a million years had he believed that it would actually happen- and not only that- it would more than he had ever imagined it to be.

"So...I guess you are into it..." Sara said with an amused smile as she undid the cuffs she had put on him.

**(The End)**


End file.
